Finale Blackbourne-Konstantinos
Finale "Janice" Blackbourne-Konstantinos is the leader of OMEGA. Exposition Dump Also, here's a huge exposition dump: Finale Dorothy Blackbourne was born in Eerya. She had naturally dark, black, hair. Her parents were Dev Blackbourne and Blue Blackbourne. Blue Blackbourne didn’t have naturally blue hair, or blue hair at all. It is said that Finale more closely resembles her mother, while Mari more closely resembles Finale’s father: Dev Blackbourne. Mari, otherwise known as: Amari Aria Blackbourne, is two years younger than his sister: Finale. Unknown to her, she had an older brother: Tuomas Blackbourne. Tuomas Blackbourne was a staggering twelve years older than Finale. He was forced to leave his family just before she was born, so Finale didn’t even know he existed until she was in her twenties. Growing up, Finale’s family was fairly normal. However, at a very young age, Dev Blackbourne left his family to join the military. While in the military, he ended up getting kidnapped and turned into a Vampire. However, Finale’s family was unaware of this, and assumed he was killed during battle. So, they probably weren’t that normal. Blue Blackbourne worked as a Fortune Teller, and predicted people’s futures with her tarot cards. Also, Malakai was Mari's real father, which made him Finale's half-brother. Finale’s family was incredibly poor, which caused Finale to take out large loans from as many people as she could. One of the people that Finale took a loan out from was Malakai. Malakai was around twenty years old when Finale was nine, which was already a really creepy age difference. Malakai decided that he would pay Finale, if she promised to be his “friend”. Finale didn’t know any better at the time, and agreed. However, once she realized what was happening, she broke off the arrangement. This pissed Pedo-Man off a lot. He broke into their house, along with his group of raiders, and shot Blue Blackbourne to death, as one does. Before Blue Blackbourne died, she gave her children pieces of advice. She told Finale to look after Mari and gave Finale her tarot cards, and she told Mari something that Finale couldn’t quite make out, and give him her revolver. As Blue died, Finale and Mari were hauled away by Malakai to be kept and later traded off as slaves. However, it was later revealed that Malakai was Mari’s true father, and that Mari was the result of an experiment to see how powerful Blue and Malakai’s offspring would be. Since Blue had certain powers, and Malakai did as well: this resulted in Mari having ice and fire powers, which Finale failed to inherit as her father was Dev Blackbourne. After Blue’s death, Malakai decided to bury her in secret, so that Finale and Mari would be unable to find her again. Because Malakai is a dickhead. Finale and Mari later escaped from Malakai when Mari stabbed him. However, his impression on them would last forever. (While they were with Malakai, they stole his dog: Rosemary. Just kind of like a ‘fuck you’ kinda thing.) It was at this point in time that Finale dyed her hair blue (to the best of her nine-year-old abilities), in memory of her mother. Along with this, she decided that she needed to change her name. She decided that if Mari and herself were going to be living on their own, and living harshly- she wouldn’t want to be associated with the same name her mother knew her as. So, Finale decided to think up the absolute stupidest name she could, because at least then she could have something to laugh about. And with that, she became: Janice McFry. Mari and Janice lived on the streets, and were forced to do what they could to survive. They couldn’t go home, as they were scared of being found by Malakai again. But, they also were determined on finding their mother’s grave. So, at age nine, Finale became a full-time fortune teller, just like Blue. While Finale was doing this, Mari was hunting, and robbing anyone that was unfortunate to cross paths with them. The pair did this for around three more years. At this point in time, their loyal companion: Rosemary, stuck by their side. She helped to alert them of danger: like floods, fires, and raiders. Rosemary was a sweet german shepherd with a heart of gold, and deep, brown, eyes. Later on, Finale had been developing a talent for reading people’s fortunes. It wasn’t until a blind man with an intense French accent came along, that a thirteen-year-old Finale decided to reconsider her talent. His name was: Nouel Torres. And upon receiving his fortune: that he was soon going to face his untimely demise, he immediately flipped out. He took Finale captive, and beat her. He demanded that she change his fortune. She was unable to, as it was only the truth, and fate cannot be changed. Meanwhile, Mari and Rosemary were searching everywhere for Finale. Rosemary eventually caught onto Finale’s trail, which led them to the warehouse in which Finale was being held. Finale’s face had been irreparably scarred, leaving a vivid ‘x’ shape across her facial features. Outraged at this, Mari attacked Nouel, but was instantly overpowered. He was beat unconscious, to the sound of Janice’s ragged screams. Rosemary leapt at Nouel. Nouel quickly shoved Rosemary off of him, and left. Of course, not without locking the doors behind him. Finale and Mari slept in the dark warehouse without food for days, managing to drink the rainwater that leaked through the ceiling. They were on their last breath. Weak and tired. Rosemary was fading. And then, with evident disdain, they realized... Rosemary. Janice peeled back a sharp, ceramic, tile from the ground. She sliced the german shepherd apart with it. Rosemary was too weak to struggle. Mari and Janice feasted upon the raw flesh of their best friend. Nouel came back a few days later, hoping to find them dead. Instead, he found the eleven and thirteen-year-old with dried blood dripping from their mouths, and a dog’s corpse laying across from them. Realizing that it wouldn’t be easy to kill them, Nouel took it upon himself to take the pair in, and raise them. He trained them for an excruciating four years. He taught them French, and how to defend themselves. And, of course, how to survive. Finale and Mari hated every second of it, and tried to kill him multiple times. Nouel only beat them in response. Eventually, with the gradual but sure fading of the blue in Finale’s hair, her fiery personality was fading, as well. One day, while training with iron throwing knives in the middle of the woods, they heard an ominous growl behind them. Nouel was quick to use this opportunity as an excuse to showcase his fighting skills. He threw one of the pointed knives into the forest, hoping to hit the source of the noise. And much to his reassurance, an injured squeal was heard in response. Nouel took it upon himself to brag about his strategy, not even noticing the large figures that soon had him surrounded. Werewolves. They had come to avenge their fallen brother- that Nouel had just now killed. Finale couldn’t be sure which happened first: his eyes snapping open, or his ribs snapping apart. Mari and Janice took this opportunity to book it the fuck outta there. They ran for miles, until they finally reached a sandy shore. They crafted a makeshift raft from the driftwood, and sailed forward, without any real destination. Eventually, they reached Arctus. And so, the seventeen and fifteen-year-old siblings needed money. Finale was now working harder than ever, telling fortunes left and right. Instead of hunting and stealing, Mari remained at her side. Just in case. Although, Mari had never really forgiven Finale for the death of their mother, as it was mainly her fault for taking out the loans. Finale deeply blamed herself for everything that had happen, and so, she was willing to do anything to get them back on their feet. They traveled around Arctus, throwing out fortunes left and right. They were getting paid just enough to get by. But, eventually, the tide in Arctus had changed. No one wanted fortunes anymore, it became known as a con business. So, when Finale and Mari were twenty-one, and nineteen, they moved to Tempus. While in the fields on Tempus, they met Captain Freed of the Gold Pirates. Janice told them their fortunes, and they took Mari and herself in as Swabbies. While in the Gold Pirates, Finale went by an alias of: "Lady Fortune". However, she like never used it. Instead, she mostly just went by "Janice McFry". Janice McFry was a name Finale thought of because she thought it was so stupid that it might cheer her up. At one point in her adventures on-board the Sun Helen, Finale developed an ability to ''literally see into the future. ''The only time Finale used it was to foreshadow a significant attack on the Sun Helen. Her ability to see into the future was never mentioned ever again. Relationships Eden Finale's ex, and good friend. Somak Finale's other ex, and very good friend. She likes to call him "The Moon", as a reference to the fact that he always draws "The Moon" tarot card. Corvo's middle name is a reference to Somak. Aliyah Finale considers Aliyah an ex, after a lot of flirting during Finale's time with the Gold Pirates. However, after waging war against Aliyah, their relationship obviously went downhill. Rufus Finale considers Rufus an ex, after he thought she was his wife. Currently, he is very much against this. Mako Another ex of Finale's, and very close friend. Hukk Vilos After an awkward one night stand, the two of them deemed each other rivals. However, Hukk Vilos later turned into a zombie and also shot Finale one time. His father was The Prophet. The Prophet Finale considers the Prophet an ex, due to their occasional flirtatious banter. But, she views him as more of a mentor. Autumn Another ex! What number is this? Autumn was in a long on and off relationship with Finale. At one point, Finale used their wedding as a platform to declare war on the Gold Pirates, to Autumn's disappointment. Yikes. Lyra Yet another ex. After Finale broke Lyra out of jail, the pair grew very close. Finale eventually convinced Lyra to cease being a criminal, and instead work at a farm. Lyra grew bored of this, and tried to get Finale to give her control of OMEGA. After Finale declined, Lyra shot her in the back, crippling her. Finale's friends later killed her. Samael Another ex! A vampire hunter dude. Not much happened before Finale broke off the relationship. No one was really affected by this. Eric Another! Ex! Finale dated Eric when she was in the Gold Pirates, but they broke up after he died twice. Tigerlily Another ex. They were cute for like, a day. Azerus Another. Ex. Finale promised Azerus that they could get together if he dumped his current girlfriend. After he did, Finale had already found herself back in a relationship with Autumn. So, he pretty much dumped his current girlfriend for nothing. After cheating on Autumn for like a day, Finale left him, again. Null Finale considers Null an ex, since she kissed him like, one time. Meh. Malakai Finale's first relationship, and probably the worst. Malakai was Mari's father, but since Mari was Finale's half-brother, it was only kind of baddd? But also, she was like nine and he was forty-something, so it was still disgusting. She got the Hell outta there once she figured out what was up. But then he like, killed her mom, so. Yeah. Preoto Finale had a crush/obsession with Preoto when she was younger, and continuously raved about how cool she was. She calmed down about this as she got older, but is still very proud to have been trained by her. Makellos Finale views Makellos as her daughter, and thinks she's really cool. Corvo :( Mari Finale's half-brother. They had a love-hate relationship. Tuomas Finale's actual brother. They have a hate-hate relationship. Cephalous Figure Finale is terrified of Cephalous Figure. Ridolfo Finale had a huge crush on Ridolfo, because honestly, who wouldn't?Category:Characters